The Beach
by PureExtacy
Summary: Rose got the idea to do something else to get back at the Doctor. 'He is a man so hopefully this works' she thought to herself.


The Doctor and Rose had just arrived on New Earth. The TARDIS had landed on a beach somewhere in North America. The Doctor and Rose had gotten into a small argument and she was upset with him. This was his way of apologizing.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS followed by Rose who by the look on her face was not very happy.

"Where are we Doctor?" Rose asked without actually looking at him when she does her anger fades and she isn't quite ready to forgive him.

"We are in Florida on a beach called Caladesi. It's known for being almost deserted." The Doctor says attempting to make eye contact with her.

"Why would you bring me to an abandoned beach?" Rose snaps looking way from him. She'd like him to understand how angry she is.

"Oh come on Rose, is it really that bad? You can do whatever you like here. There isn't anyone around to look at you funny and you can lie anywhere you want. Will you at least give it a chance, for me?" As angry as he knew Rose was she couldn't be mad forever.

"Fine Doctor if you are going to keep babbling about it why not." Rose picked up her towel and bag and began walking towards the beach. It was quite marvelous, so clean and open only the sky, sand, and the beautiful water. She could understand why The Doctor brought her here now. It was astounding. He knows how to really make her forgive him.

Rose got the idea to do something else to get back at the Doctor. 'He is a man so hopefully this works' she thought to herself. The Doctor came up behind her

"Have you found a spot to sit your things?" He asked. 'Perfect' Rose thought Bending over to fix her towel she made sure to "accidently" bump the Doctor's thigh with her bum.

"Sorry Doctor didn't see you there and yeah I just laid out everything." Rose replied with a smirk on her face. The Doctor began to quietly babble about nothing really. Rose knew she had made him nervous. It's not every day Rose presses her half naked self against him.

"You ok Doctor?" Rose asks still smirking.

"Hmm? Oh, Yeah I'm jolly good. Are you ok Rose?" the Doctor responded raising his eyebrow. He was catching onto Rose's game.

"Oh, yeah I'm perfectly fine. Care to take a swim Doctor?" She asked

"Well I don't see why not." The Doctor replied while beginning to take off his clothes. Rose stood there watching him. 'Why did he have to be so.. beautiful' she thought while biting her lip.

"Okay Rose let's go. It's getting later as we speak." The Doctor said noticing the way Rose was admiring him and winking at her

"See something you like do you?" The Doctor asked teasingly

"Oh hush I was just looking at your swim trunks. Must they really have bananas Doctor?" Rose said blushing and giggling trying to play it off as good as possible.

"I'm sure. And Yes Rose bananas are very lovely. Shall we?" The Doctor said. Rose took the lead on walking to the water making sure to put a little shake in her walk to further provoke the Doctor. Sure enough it was working.

..

The water was absolutely freezing.

"Doctor it's absolutely freezing in here." The Doctor standing waist deep in the water answered her

"Is it really?" Rose narrows her eyes at him and sticks her tongue out at him

"Oh shush Doctor that isn't fair you're not human."

"My body temperature is still warmer than the water it just isn't that cold. So ha!" He replies sticking his tongue back out at her.

"Doctor did you just stick your tongue out at me?" Rose asked shocked and entertained.

"You started it!" The Doctor said laughing and splashing Rose

"Doctor!" Rose gasped while wiping off her face

"So sorry love." Said the Doctor laughing.

"You are not." Rose said splashing him back.

"Shouldn't have done that dear." The Doctor said laughing. He grabbed Rose around the waist and pulled her underwater.

"Doctor," Rose said giggling

"What has gotten into you today you're never this fun."

"Oh Rose, don't be silly I'm always this amazing." The Doctor replied sticking his tongue out at her once again.

"Doctor the next time you do that I'm gonna smack you." Rose teased

"Hmm really? That's very tempting." The Doctor replied grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him.

"You're quiet stunning. Have I ever told you that Rose?" The Doctor asked stroking her cheek

"No Doctor you haven't." Rose replied blushing .

She loved it when he held her. Oh how much she wished he'd kiss her.

"Well I should. It's very true." The Doctor said bringing his face close to hers. He had no idea how tempting his lips look.

"Doctor you're a very handsome man yourself."

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her. Rose wasn't expecting this at all but she was elated at this surprise.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back harder. He slipped his tongue between her teeth and they were really, really close now. So close Rose could in fact feel the growing thing between the Doctors legs pressed against her thigh. This added onto the desire Rose could feel low in her stomach. Rose pulled back

"Doctor, please" He looked into her eyes and knew what he wanted what she wanted he could just see the lust in her eyes.

"Ok Rose" He said before taking her hand and pulling her up to the shore. He laid her down on the towel.

"Are you sure Rose? This is taking a big step In our relationship."

"Doctor, I've never wanted anything more in my life. Please." He could see the want in Rose's eyes and began to kiss down her neck. She could feel each kiss like fire being held to her skin. He felt amazing on top of her. She'd never been this close to him and now this. The Doctor unhooked her top and slid it off. Kissing down her chest. He loved this woman. He didn't want anything more than to make love to her. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Rose took his face and pulled it to hers kissing him. She pressed her hips to his far enough to feel the lump between his legs. "Rose." He gasped "Come on Doctor." He worked his way down her body kissing every inch of it and slipped of her bottoms kissing the sensitive area between her thighs. Rose's answering moan made his angst stronger. He slid off his bottoms and slowly inserted himself inside of her making sure to give her enough time to adjust to his length. She gasped and he kissed her beginning to move. He wanted this to be soft and slow. He wanted to make love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved down a bit further so he could go deeper. He began moving just a little quicker and Rose began to moan. It didn't take long for her to come undone around him and as soon as she does he follows. Both of them whispering one another's names. He eased out of her and lay next to her kissing her neck.

"I love you Rose." He said. And she smiled cuddling into his chest.

"And I you Doctor."


End file.
